Force Rookie
RC-0402 was a well-known Clone Lieuntenant serving in the Clone Wars. Biography "I always wondered how the outside world was,if it was scary,dangerous,or plain great.Now,I'm guessing it's even worse than what I thought." '' '' -''RC-0402 "Force Rookie" after the start of the Clone Wars RC-0402 was born in a bacta tank like many other clones in Kamino,as a clone to the infamous bounty hunter,Jango Fett.There,He met Zan Infrastun and became close friends with him.They both studied together and they both were in the same Citadel Challenge squad.They passed on their first time doing the challenge and they were immediately shipped out for Geonosis. The Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis ''"TAKE COVER!!!" '' -RC-040 after a Hailfire Droid attacks his squad in a AT-TE debris'' Jedi Master Yoda had come to Kamino to use the clones for the Battle of Geonosis.Knowing that the Jedi Strike Force is being annihalted,he requested that the Clone Troopers be shipped to the battleground to assist the weakend Jedi.The Kaminoans agreed,and the Clones were shipped from Kamino to Geonosis. The Siege As the Clones arrive in orbit of Geonosis,the planet's anti-air turrets started to shoot down the Acclamator Class Assualt Cruisers causing most of the ships to blow up.The frigates of the CIS start to shoot and the Republic Cruisers shoot back and a firefight erupts in the orbit of Geonosis.Rookie and Zan rush to their V-19 Torrent Fighters and join in the dogfight. Clone Trooper:We've lost Trayant! Clone Deck Officer:Enemy frigates ahead!Target the ones on the right! Admiral:This is the Infinity,All pilots to their fighters! Zan:Come on Rookie,to Hanger A17! Rookie:Alright lets go! Zan:Whoever gets the most kills get 10,000 credits! Rookie:Your on! The Republic Fleet sent out thousands of fighters,bent on destroying the enemy frigates blockading the planet.The CIS sent out fighters of their own,to combat the Clone pilots.The dogfight became more intense,with both sides losing fighters.The Republic Fleet had more casualties,due to the fact that Vulture Droids keep coming from the planet's surface.Suddenly,Rookie and Zan were speeding towards a CIS command ship,shooting down Vulture Droids in their wake.Rookie went faster towards the bridge with the droids panicking over a suicide crash.Rookie was a few meters away from the ship when he suddenly shot a proton torpedo and made a u-turn.The droid commander groaned,and the ship's bridge blew apart bringing down a cruiser and making a path to Geonosis.The Acclamator Class Cruiser,Ripclaw,''went through the path as the second cruiser to make land on Geonosis.With the CIS command ship out of commision,the Republic quickly dispatched the droids into space dust. Ground Siege The cruisers finally hit land in Geonosis,much to Count Dooku's dismay.The Acclamators launched LAAT Republic Gunships,transporting Yoda and the Clones.Some of them were carrying AT-TEs and other Republic Weaponary. Rookie and Zan were in the same gunship,''The Bloody Rancor,which was tasked along with the 275th Regiment to take out the anti-air turrets which may pose a problem to the LAATs approaching the Geonosian Arena.The 275th Regiment were the first to start the ground siege,causing most of the Droid Army to focus on them.The Bloody Rancor ''opened its bay doors,with most of the clones carrying Z-9 Rotary Blaster Cannons,DC-15 Blasters,and many more weaponary.Just as the ship was gonna land on a cliff to drop off their snipers,Rookie and Zan,the ship's left wing was hit by a passing Vulture Droid. ''The Bloody Rancor ''Pilot:We're hit! 275th Clone Sergeant:Drop off Zan and Rookie!!Make sure they get to the cliff!!!! 275th Clone Private:ANOTHER MISSLE INCOMING!!!!! -''The Bloody Rancor ''gets hit by a proton torpedo right near the pilot's seat- 275th Clone Captain:ZAN,ROOKIE GET OFF NOW!!! -Rookie and Zan jump onto the cliff- 275th Clone Private:2 VULTURE DRO- -Sharpnel flies into the ship and kills the Private- 275th Clone Captain:Godspeed,Zan,Rookie.Make sure you become succesful. -LAAT is hit for the last time causing it to crash into the AT-TE below- Rookie and Zan look at each other,not sure if the Clones survived the fall.All they'r left with now that the sniper rifles fell along with the gunship,are 2 thermal detonators,1 Missle Launcher with 1 Missle,and 2 DC-15 Blasters.They keep going with what they have left,towards the Geonosian Cannons.Rookie shoots at the energy source of the cannons,causing all of them to get destroyed in two seconds.After a 5 hours,Rookie and Zan are exhausted and are approaching the command bunker of the Republic when suddenly an explosion occurs right behind them causing both of them to hit the command bunker's wall.Rookie screams in pain as his right leg starts bleeding after being vaporised by the blast.Zan isn't affected at all due to being in front of Rookie.Zan carries him all the way to the bunker where Jedi General Mace Windu is positioned.Clone Medics grab Zan as he faints due to the heat of the planet.Windu sences that Rookie is close to death due to too much loss of blood.Medics cover up the wound but Rookie lost too much blood so Windu injected his own blood into him just to save his life.Rookie looks at everyone and blacks out. AT-TE Ambush Rookie wakes up in an AT-TE,with Zan and other clones on the sides,all sweating and bleeding from their fights with the droid army.Rookie looks at his right leg and saw that it was replaced with a cybernetic one. -Rookie wakes up- Rookie:Ugh....Wha happend? Zan:Took a blast a few meters away from the bunker.You lost your leg because of the explosion. Rookie:Then how did I- ???:You were saved by your friend here. Clone Commander:Troops stand at attention!! -Clones all stand and give a salute to the human- ???:My name is Mace Windu.I'm part of the Jedi Council Rookie:Jedi Council huh? So you know Jedi Master Yoda? Mace Windu:Of course I do.His the leader of the Council. Rookie:How did I end up here? Clone Corporal:You were severely wounded by the blast our brother just mentioned.You wouldn't have been able to survive the blood loss if it weren't for General Windu injecting his blood into you. Rookie:Thank you. Mace Windu:It's ok trooper but we have to get you patched up imm- -AT-TE is hit by a missle blowing up the back destroying it- Mace Windu:Everybody out,NOW!! -The Survivors of the blast jump out of the wreckage including the pilot and gunner before it's hit by a cannon- Mace shouts orders at the Clones and they take cover behind the rubble while Rookie is panting over the sudden ambush.Only 20 Clones and a Jedi versus an entire Battalion of droids and tanks.Mace charges at the droids and slices them in half with the Clones shooting down droids from behind the debris.Mace slices a B1 Droid but is hit in the head by another droids.The Clones are desperate to escape from this mad place and are shooting down droids as fast as they could.The droids are getting even closer,with Mace Windu stuck in the middle of B2 Droids.Rookie,in fury,closes his hand while facing in the direction of the B2 Droids.Suddenly,the get crushed and fall to the ground.Rookie is amazed and tries it on other droids,crushing them as well.Zan and the other clones look at him in awe as he throws away their remains with the Force.Mace wakes up,and finishes the remaining tanks with his lightsaber.Force stares at everybody,and everything goes black. The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Coruscant Rookie wakes up in a bed,with his right leg raised and his other body parts covered in bandages.He notices that he has the force in him and just sighs.He wont be able to battle for quite some time because of his injuries.He can't move his right arm,so he just uses the force to drink his vitamins and water.The medical droid comes in,with a blaster and an injection in it's hand. Rookie:Err......what do you need to do,cure me? Medical Droid:No,no thats not what i'm supposed to do. Rookie:Then what is it? -Medical Droid loads the blaster- Medical Droid:To kill you. Rookie:I knew you would say that. The medical droid started shooting at Rookie,but with the clone trooper still recovering,he was forced to jump behind his bed and use it as a shield.Rookie saw a DC-15 Blaster on the table next to him and shot at the medical droid only to find out that it was armor and that the medical droid was an assasin droid.The assasin droid pulls out a vibro-blade at Rookie,narrowly missing his nose,and it hits the wall behind the clone.Rookie retaliates and grabs the vibro-blade dodging the plasma shot at him using the reflection on the blade.he uses force speed,goes behind the droid,stabs it in the torso,and force pushes it into the busy streets of Coruscant.Rookie starts breathing heavily,and just sits down and meditate.He didn't mind the Jedi Temple Security extinguishing the fire,and continued without and problem. Battle of Muunilinst ''"Let's go." '' -Force Rookie while with the Muunilinst 10.'' Force Rookie was assigned to an elite squad of clones,The Muunilinst 10,in a mission to destroy CIS gun platforms for the main objective:To destroy the droid factories positioned on the surface.As the Acclamators arrived in orbit of Muunilinst,they got a friendly welcome from the droids blockading the planet.Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lead the clones in the space battle allowing the LAAT Gunships to proceed to the planet's surface. As they were nearing the CIS stronghold,the Muunilinst 10 seperated from the LAATs with their own mission.As the LAAT traveled the city,the clones were unaware that there were droids stationed in buildings.The droids shot guided missles at the unsuspecting gunship,causing it to get hit.The clones remained perfectly calm,as the ship went down in flames.However,the CIS didn't get a clean shot,as the crash only killed the pilot.The clones departed to wreckage,only to be ambushed with one man down. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Mandalorian Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Initiate Category:The Unyielding Category:Weapon Master